Dead or Alive 5/Fighting quotes
This page is a list of fighter quotes spoken by the playable characters of Dead or Alive 5, Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate and ''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. Akira Yuki Pre-Fight Quotes * ''Come! * I've been waiting for this. Victory Quotes *''Not even close!'' *''If you want another fight, then come!'' *''Try again in ten years.'' *''Ora ora ora! (Ultimate and Last Round only)'' Losing Quotes *''I must grow stronger...'' Ayane Pre-Fight Quotes *''Go away.'' *''Let's see how strong you are. (both alone and with Hayate as Partner)'' *''Prepare! (both alone and with Kasumi as Partner)'' *''It is time! ''- (Against Hayate, Ein, or Ryu.) *Don't make me laugh. (Ultimate and Last Round only, Hitomi as partner) Victory Quotes *''Humph. Don't make me laugh.'' *''The match is decided.'' *''My sincerest apologies. ''- (After defeating Hayate, Ein, or Ryu.) * Y'know, you're supposed to watch your opponent when you fight. (Ultimate and Last Round only) * You gotta fight better than that. (Ultimate and Last Round only, alone and winning tag match with Hitomi as Partner) * No one stands in my way. (Last Round only, after winning a Tag Battle with Nyotengu) * Are you serious? (Last Round only, after winning a Tag Battle with Honoka) * Guess that wasn't too bad. (Ultimate and Last Round only winning tag battle with Ein) * You've been improving. (Ultimate and Last Round only, winning tag battle with Eliot) Losing Quotes *n/a Bass Armstrong Pre-Fight Quotes * Come on! Let's do this! * Give it all ya got. * Yeah. That championship belt's got my name on it! (Versus Jann Lee in Story Mode) * Get your ass over here! (Mila as partner) * Hey, you like pain? (Tina as partner) Victory Quotes *''I'm just too...damn...STROOOONG!'' *''I am a champion! (Ultimate and Last Round only)'' *Score one for daddy! (winning tag battle with Tina) Losing Quotes *n/a Bayman Pre-Fight Quotes * Are you here to take me out? * Ready to face your fate? * I've been waiting for this, Leon. (Versus Leon) Victory Quotes *''So it's life or death...hmm.'' *''Go home.'' *''You're too old, Leon.'' - (After getting a "Great" or "Greatest" against Leon) Losing Quotes *n/a Brad Wong Pre-Fight Quotes * Down the hatch! * I guess I can do this. Victory Quotes *''Oh man, I so need another... Hm? What the?! It's done already?'' *''I don't need a drink to win... but it helps.'' Losing Quotes *n/a Christie Pre-Fight Quotes * Now for business. * Give up! Victory Quotes *''You have no business fighting here.'' *''You're not even worthy of being my toy.'' *''That was absolutely awful.'' (Ultimate and Last Round only) Losing Quotes *n/a Ein Pre-Fight Quotes *''No one can stop me!'' *''Let's go!'' Victory Quotes *''That's how a fight feels!'' *''My instincts lead me to victory.'' *''One strike.'' Losing Quotes *n/a Eliot Pre-Fight Quotes * I challenge you. * Good luck! * Ayane... Here i come! (Ultimate and Last Round only , Ayane as Tag partner) Victory Quotes *''Whew. Great match.'' *''I'll defeat anyone.'' *''Was I too hard on you? (Ultimate and Last Round only)'' *Ayane! (Ultimate and Last Round only, winning tag match with Ayane) Losing Quotes *n/a Gen Fu Pre-Fight Quotes * I shall be your opponent! '' * ''Well? Shall we? '' Victory Quotes *''My fists only get stronger with age. *''This old fart still fights.'' *''Perseverance will always prevail. (Ultimate and Last Round only)'' Losing Quotes *''It seems age has caught up with me...'' Hayate Pre-Fight Quotes * This won't take long. * Enough! Victory Quotes *''No one can face me.'' *''I am the wind! (alone and after winning tag battle with Ayane)'' *''I am Hayate! (Ultimate and Last Round only)'' Losing Quotes *n/a Helena Douglas Pre-Fight Quotes * I don't have time to play games with you. * Face your fate. * Do you think you can win? (When tagged with Christie) Victory Quotes *''Now do you understand, my dear?'' *''Oh dear, what happened to all that spirit you had a moment ago?'' *''May the bells of good fortune ring.'' *''The taste of victory. (Ultimate and Last Round only)'' *''I believe it's almost time for coffee. (Last Round only, when winning a tag match with Marie Rose)'' *''Don't expect any help from above. (When winning a tag match with Kokoro)'' *''Vulgar. (When Winning a tag match with Christie)'' Losing Quotes *''Oh... How could this happen...?'' Hitomi Pre-Fight Quotes * I'm ready! * Osu! * We fight! (Ultimate and Last Round only) * Hey, are you out here training too? (Ultimate and Last Round only, Ayane as Partner) Victory Quotes *''My fists are on fire.'' *''Hey, I won.'' *''I just keep getting stronger.'' *''Yeah! One more to go! (Ultimate and Last Round only)'' *''Yeah. V for Victory. (Ultimate and Last Round only)'' *Thanks for the fun fight (Ultimate and Last Round only, winning tag match with Ayane) Losing Quotes *n/a Honoka Pre-Fight Quotes * Here I go! * I'm giving this all I've got! * Could we try a practice round? (when tagged with Marie Rose) * I'm kinda scared... (when tagged with Raidou) * Here I go! (when tagged with Ayane) Victory Quotes * Promise me... you won't tell anyone. * Why am I... so hot? * I'm so sorry! Can you stand up? * Alright! (when winning a Tag Battle with Marie Rose) * 'Scuse me... Do I know you from somewhere? (when winning a Tag Battle with Raidou) * So, Ayane, are you some kind of ninja? (when winning a Tag Battle with Ayane) Losing Quotes * You're too strong... Jacky Bryant Pre-Fight Quotes * Yeah! Less talk, more action! * Go ahead. Knock yourself out. Victory Quotes *''It's like you're moving in slow motion.'' *''That wasn't your best shot.'' *''I've got no time for you.'' Losing Quotes *''I can't believe I lost. I can't lose yet!'' Jann Lee Pre-Fight Quotes * Alright, let's do this! Victory Quotes *''Who do you think I am?'' *''If you can't concentrate...'' *''These fists have never let me down in a fight. (Ultimate and Last Round only)'' Losing Quotes *n/a Kasumi Pre-Fight Quotes * I am ready. * I can't avoid this fight. * We settle this! Victory Quotes * I know what I must do. * I'm sorry... I must go on. * This is Mugen Tenshin! (Ultimate and Last Round only, ''when winning a Tag Battle round with Phase 4 and winning with Ayane)'' * You will never defeat me. (Ultimate and Last Round only) Losing Quotes *n/a Kokoro Pre-Fight Quotes * Don't get too worked up. * It's so nice to meet you! Victory Quotes *''Cherry blossoms and warriors...'' *''Oh, you should really put some ice on that.'' *''Yeah, pretty much what I expected. (Ultimate and Last Round only)'' Losing Quotes *n/a La Mariposa/Lisa Hamilton Pre-Fight Quotes (La Mariposa) * Yay! Woohoo! * Let's move. Pre-Fight Quotes (Lisa) * You really want to fight this badly...? Victory Quotes (La Mariposa) *''I am the winner! Woo hoo!'' *Oh hoh... You were so close! *''That was a textbook victory!'' *''All these hot beats just for you. (Ultimate and Last Round only)'' Victory Quotes (Lisa) *''Did you really think you'd win?'' *''You ok? You're the one who wanted to fight, y'know.'' *''Hmm... you're pretty terrible.'' Losing Quotes *n/a Leifang Pre-Fight Quotes * Okay, let's fight! * Ready to lose? * Wow, that was such a shock. I mean, really. (Versus Jann Lee in Story Mode) * Good luck. (Ultimate and Last Round only) * No holding back! (When tagged with Helena) Victory Quotes *''This is real Tai Chi Chuan!'' * Hahaha! Yay! * All that practice paid off! (Ultimate and Last Round only) * Leifang! So powered up! (After winning a tag battle with Hitomi) * Did you enjoy that? (After winning a tab battle with Helena) Losing Quotes *n/a Leon Pre-Fight Quotes * There's no one better. * Get outta here. Victory Quotes *''You stay where I can see you.'' *''Come back after you collect all your teeth.'' *''Hmph, the face of Death...'' Losing Quotes *n/a Marie Rose Pre-Fight Quotes * Let the red rose of blood bloom forth. '' * ''Oh, dear! * Lovely to meet you. (Last Round only, when entering a Tag Battle with Eliot) * How do you do? (Last Round only, when entering a Tag Battle with Helena Douglas) Victory Quotes *''Yay, I beat you!'' *''Don't look down on me just because I'm little!'' *''Piece of cake.'' *''Yay! (Last Round only, when winning a Tag Battle with Honoka)'' *''Do you like milk, too? (Last Round only, when winning a Tag Battle with Eliot)'' *''Lady Helena! (Last Round only, when winning a Tag Battle with Helena Douglas)'' Losing Quotes *''Hey! That's not fair!'' Mila Pre-Fight Quotes * Yeah, I'm here to fight! * Okay! Ready anytime! '' * ''So, this...is Dead or Alive... (Versus Hitomi in Story Mode) Victory Quotes *''That was a great fight!'' *''Yeah! Let's fight again soon, okay?'' *''Alright! This feels awesome! (Ultimate and Last Round only)'' Losing Quotes *''Why can't I win!'' Momiji Pre-Fight Quotes * I'm ready to fight! * It is an honor. * Evil, begone! (When tagged with Rachel) * I'm ready, Master Ryu. (When tagged with Ryu Hayabusa) Victory Quotes *''Thank you very much.'' *''Better luck next time.'' *''Wow, I guess I've been getting stronger.'' *''This one goes to us! (When tagged with Rachel)'' Losing Quotes *''I must... get stronger...'' Nyotengu Pre-Fight Quotes * I'm going to take my time with you * Time for some entertainment. * What have we here? (when entering a Tag Battle with Ayane) * So this is Hayabusa... (when entering a Tag Battle with Ryu Hayabusa) Victory Quotes *''My deception... rules all... of creation!'' *''The female tengu stands supreme.'' *''Finished already? How unsatisfying...'' *''The female tengu stands supreme. (when winning a Tag Battle with Ayane)'' *''Impudent brat! You think to challenge me? (when winning a Tag Battle with Ryu Hayabusa)'' Losing Quotes *''No! No! This cannot be!'' Pai Chan Pre-Fight Quotes * Don't cry to me if you get hurt! * I'll show you how well I've trained. Victory Quotes *''Looks like I was stronger.'' *''Your kung fu is not strong enough.'' *''That was nothing.'' *''This victory is mine. (Ultimate and Last Round only)'' Losing Quotes *''No... Not like this...'' Phase 4 Pre-Fight Quotes * I don't want to hurt you... But, I will... Victory Quotes *''Why must I fight? Is it my sole reason to live?'' *''There is no time to spare... Goodbye.'' *''Out of my way!'' *''This is Mugen Tenshin! (Last Round only, when winning a Tag Battle match with Kasumi)'' Losing Quotes *''This does not end here...'' Rachel Pre-Fight Quotes * I'll make sure you regret this. * Come and fight. * Evil, begone! (When tagged with Momiji) * Ryu, you're like having the strength of 100 others. (When tagged with Ryu Hayabusa) Victory Quotes *''Not too bad.'' *''You're pretty good... for a human.'' *''Night has lifted... Dawn has come.'' *''Very nice. (When tagged with Momiji)'' *''I could get used to this kind of a fight. (When tagged with Ryu Hayabusa)'' Losing Quotes *''It's not over yet...'' Raidou Pre-Fight Quotes * I want your skills. Show me your secrets! * Let's see here... Victory Quotes * Worthless bug! * More... I want more! Losing Quotes *''Inconceivable... Impossible!'' Rig Pre-Fight Quotes * Alright, lets go. * What a pain... * You are gonna be in for some pain. '' * Alright, lets do this. (Bass as partner) Victory Quotes *''Don't spoil all my fun. *''On to the next fight.'' *''Now you got it, right? (Ultimate and Last Round only)'' Losing Quotes *n/a Ryu Hayabusa Pre-Fight Quotes * I feel a storm is coming. * Prepare! Victory Quotes *''I have no weakness.'' *''Nothing can hinder my spirit. Nothing!'' *''Justice wins! (Ultimate and Last Round only)'' *''Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen! (When tagged with Momiji)'' Losing Quotes *n/a Sarah Bryant Pre-Fight Quotes * I'm no pushover, sweetie. * You'll enjoy this, trust me. Ready? Victory Quotes *''Try again in a few years.'' *''Better run home to mama now.'' *''You'll never be a match for me.'' *''Know your limits next time. (Ultimate and Last Round only)'' Losing Quotes *''I can't let anyone see me like this.'' Tina Armstrong Pre-Fight Quotes * Listen, you better not disappoint me! * Yeah! Show time! '' * Victory Quotes *''Nice fight, hon. Hee hee. That was fun. Later. *''YEAAH! I'm gonna rock you!'' *''Even stronger! Even tougher! Bang. (Ultimate and Last Round only)'' *Nobody beats a babe with an attitude! (after winning a tag battle with Mila) Losing Quotes *''Oh my God!'' Zack Pre-Fight Quotes * Your heart is going to be all mine, baby! (Against female characters) * Let's get this party started! * Zack is ready to bring the noise! ''(Ultimate and Last Round only) Victory Quotes *''BAM! Bam bam bam bam BAM! It's over. *''Toooooh! Woah! YEEESS!'' * I. Am. Awesome! (After winning a tag battle with Hitomi) Losing Quotes *''My dreams, my happiness...'' Category:Fighter Quotes